


Intoxication is a side effect

by DarkSilverWings



Series: Careful with my heartstrings [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just... just fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: It's a side effect of being in love with Akashi Seijurou, or so he thinks, because that's the only explanation there is.





	Intoxication is a side effect

Intoxication is a side effect  
Murasakibara Atsushi/Akashi Seijurou

Murasakibara doesn't remember what exactly he'd been doing or how he'd fallen asleep on the couch, but Akashi's voice rings clear as day even through the haze of sleep and suddenly the hold it has on him completely vanishes.

"Murasakibara?" He calls, soft and sweet like he's hesitant to wake him, and it becomes unbearable not to pull him down and kiss him. But he waits, because maybe if he pretends like he's still asleep, Akashi will use his first name.

He waits, waits, though his hands twitch and Akashi probably hadn't missed that. Cold fingers touch his wrist, move to rest against his palm and stop there, giving Murasakibara the urge to lace their fingers and he knows that's probably why Akashi did it.

 

Still, he gets what he'd wanted, "Atsushi?"  
He hums, pleased and letting the smile finally stretch across his face as he reaches to the table to shove some soft candy in his mouth. When he's swallowed he opens his eyes, able now to hold his boyfriend's hand without inhibitions. Akashi raises an eyebrow, amused, clearly, and Murasakibara pulls him down to kiss his cheek.

Because Akashi has perfect balance, he doesn't topple onto the other's chest like he'd hoped. But he does land heavier than he thought, and that's enough. Atsushi loops his arms around the captain's slim waist, pressing his finger absently to the sweep of it's curve and finding the dip of his back to press into so Akashi will curl into him. This he does without complaint, even though his clothes could wrinkle and he doesn't like impromptu actions.

"Murasakibara," he starts, so Atsushi hums and braces one arm against the side of the couch to sit up, not letting go of his Aka-chin.

"Is this better, Aka-chin?"  
"That's not what I was concerned with," he answers, though it can hardly register with Murasakibara when Akashi's legs shift to accommodate the change in position. He's sitting in the others lap, hands braced against his shoulders lightly as he keeps his weight even. "Why were you asleep here?"  
"Because Aka-chin was taking too long to come back."

"I had class, it's hardly my fault."  
"Mm," he knows, but soon as Akashi says that and Atsushi's hand settles against his cheek, the redhead falls into it, hair draping like conceited curtains into his eyes. When he tilts Akashi's head back, the line of his jaw seems to curve sharper with the pull of the muscle in his neck leading it to his collarbone, and it's almost as though he's trying to flip Murasakibara's switch. His heart burns with the sound from Akashi's lips when his neck is lightly kissed. He squeezes his eyes shut almost momentarily, but composes himself immediately because he's Akashi Seijurou.

The few seconds is enough, because now he knows where it's sensitive; its a lot easier to let his lips trace the lines and curves, stopping at the joint between his neck and shoulder and placing an open-mouthed kiss there, low with the hum he lets out. Akashi makes a soft noise, seeping and implanting into his brain as if he wasn't already enamoured.

He moves, just enough to see Akashi's face before he kisses him, humming into the press of their lips and the ease with which Akashi lets him touch, and though he knows he shouldn't overdo it he can't help himself.

Akashi will kick him if he's averse. Instead when he separates from the other he gets a spaced-out, confused glance and a soft call of his name. He can't not kiss him again.

Murasakibara's favourite thing is for Akashi to sit between his legs, his back to Atsushi's front, and read or watch or do something. Anything.  
Watching him, he's enraptured by the smoothness of casual movements just by Akashi doing them, and his actions, how he moves subtly but enough that the taller boy pressed against him can definitely feel it.  
Sometimes Akashi will actually eat the candy offered to him, and Murasakibara is oddly pleased for having shared his snacks, but it's more than the feeling of sharing something that amounts to the jitters he feels seeing Akashi accept something he gives.

It takes a while before he comes to know about the slight sweet tooth; Akashi never accepts savoury snacks. Only candies, and small ones. He also likes sweet drinks and coffee with milk and sugar, an affront change in Murasakibara's image of the other, but Akashi is always surprising him, even just by that his head fits just right in the junction of Atsushi's neck and shoulder.

The warmth of Akashi against him is enough for him to forget the sweets and snacks and even his time killing methods. It makes him think of sleep but also of the gold flecks in Akashi's eyes that can't be anything but heavenly, spiralling into the dark of his pupil, the iridescent ichor disastrous for the already dazed Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara?"  
"Mm?"  
"Can you hold tighter?"  
Akashi doesn't demand it of him, but the words themselves no matter the phrasing are enough to make him almost irritatingly flustered.  
He's irritated, forget the almost.  
"Aka-chin, seriously! You shouldn't say such embarrassing things, what'll I do when everybody else wants you so much too?"  
"That's probably unlikely"  
He huffs, arms contracting heavily enough to press into the definition of Akash's torso, the downward sweep of his hipbone and Akashi chuckles, _chuckles_ and leans his head back.

"...you're really unfair, Aka-chin."  
"What?"

"Makes me wanna squish you." He doesn't say crush because that's too feeble a word, and because out of context that belittles his feelings for Akashi to a whim. It's not a whim. It's driving him crazy.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"I _woooon't_ ," the drag of his voice trails into the next words stuck in his throat but he cuts all of those off to softly press his face into the nape of Akashi's neck. It's comfortable and the scent of _his_ Aka-chin is strongest near his skin, where he likes to press his face and inhale, but he can't do it when they're on the court so he dislikes matches for the shitty separation between them. And Akashi is sensitive in his neck area so he blushes easy if Murasakibara nudges him, warmth flooding over his cheeks and some of it even into his neck. Murasakibara feels the difference in temperature, the rise in heat where he blushes and the touch of his skin elsewhere, it's soft and cool, and when he can smell his own cologne mixed with Akashi's own against his skin, it goes straight to his head like intoxication. Maybe that's what he is, intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> (No I don't only ship MuraAka, yes I'm writing more Kurobas stuff, this is just...an idea I had)  
> Sleep deprivation is a key to writing apparently, I barely remember writing this.  
> Anyway I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
